minecraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Half Foxy: The Tale Of The Wild Fox Girl
The Base of this is to share my Characters and her story, And that's exactly what I'm gonna do. <3 Miranda _______________________________________________________________________________________ Half Animal: Fox Personality: Kind,Nice,Boys Say shes hot,Adventurous,Gamer Appearance: White Hoodie, Pink Hair Over Her Shoulder,Jean Shorts, Pink High Tops, Pink and magenta tail, Pink And magenta ears Story: She woke up in a cave and found herobrine, She became his daughter and She had a great time until His Wife died she was abused after and she ran away,since then she and hero became terrible enemies and she was taken in by Notch at first he thought she was a pet though cause she was in he fox form, she made many friends including, Jayla, Lionel, A.J., Charlie, And Lily The Princess Dog. Bf:Logan Wolf Signature: ''Miranda Fox <3'' _______________________________________________________________________________________ Jayla _______________________________________________________________________________________ Half Animal: Cat Personality: Kind, Shy, Nerdy, Athletic, Tomboy Appearance: Purple and gray checkered jacket, Grey Dress, Hair bow in back of head, Dark brown hair, Purple tail, Dark brown and purple ears Story: Born in a tree and woke up seeing the tree get cut down so had to run and parents got killed so she taught herself how to survive in the forest, that leaded to her getting raised in a village and that village got destroyed in a fight with sea villagers (from MC Secrets Revealed). After that she taught herself how to kill and she met Serina (serina was from a different story that i will end up putting on here) Every one lives in the same universe. Bf: Kendall Bear Signature: ''Jayla Cat (-:'' _______________________________________________________________________________________ Lily, The Princess Dog _______________________________________________________________________________________ Half Animal: READ HER FREAKIN NAME Personality: Smart, Bold, Empathetic, Beautiful Appearance: Looks sorta like Bell From Beauty And The Beast Story: Was raised in the polar caps and doesn't like to wear fancy stuff but is made she usually wears one of those hats that have the arms and the pockets, any who so as she was raised she met a kind man and fell in love she couldn't help but notice he was half dog and She kissed him and she became half dog She was changed and couldn't do anything about it. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Charlie _______________________________________________________________________________________ Half Animal: Horse Personality: Lovely, Kind, Loves animals, Sympathetic Appearance: Half Up Half Down Black Hair, Blue Tank Top, Black Jeans Story: Became sick and died but somehow came back alive in a horse form she found out she is able to go from horse to human and her horse form was black so her hair was black so ........ any ways she went out and found A.J. and Lily They Now Live together in a red wood park She became sick again after and became weak the only way for her to heal is for Miranda to heal her with her hidden powers. A.J __________________________________________________________________________ Coming soon the newest section How To Survive fighting the bad guys and Meet The bad guys.